Jezebel
'''Jezebel '''is a former slave, turned Raider in 2253. She has lead The Nobodies since 2253, after betraying and overthrowing the former leader, The Hanged Man. Background Jezabel grew up in New Canaan and was, like most people out there, very religious. She and her people lived a simple and rather pure existence, caravaning goods too and from NCR territory. That was until her caravan was destroyed and she was kidnapped, auctioned off as a play thing for the highest bidder. She was sold for $250 NCR dollars and was thrown into a cage, where she remained until she got to the home of her master. Her master was a salvager, who had gotten rich enough to buy slaves to do his work for him. Jezabel continued to have faith, sifting through the scrap heaps until her fingers bled. She was actually quite good at it but after the best part of a year, she lost faith in all things but God and even that was weak. Deciding that she couldn't take it anymore, she went to her master and offered him her body, in exchange for a better role. Though this got her out of the scrap piles, it put her in an arguably worse position. She was near him more and it would seem that he was worse indoors than he ever was outside. He hit her, berated her and even drove a steak knife through her hand for breaking a plate. She was eventually saved, not by God or anyone decent but the Nobodies, who rolled in and killed her Master, taking all of the slaves for themselves, including her. Uppon being taken back to the Nobodies' headquarters, she broke ranks and ran up to The Hanged Man, during inspection. She looked him square in the eye and demanded that he killed her, instead of subjecting her to any more of this nightmare. All she got from him was a faint smirk as he drew a knife, almost as long as her arm and cut through her ropes. He saw potential in a woman, who could look certain death in the eye and make demands. He gave her the choice of leaving, going back to her people or staying there, where she would never wear chains again. It wasn't an easy choice but the woman she once was felt like a distant memory. She opted to stay with the Nobodies and was trained, personally, by the Hanged Man. It was at this point that she took up the name 'Jezabel,' deciding that she was just as loved by God as she was. He had 3 commanders, who he was grooming to be his second in command and she managed to surpass all three of them. She was ferocious, crazy and she hung on his every word. In combat, she went from being a whimpy little kitten to a man eating tiger and within a year, she earned her spot as his second. However, she wasn't content with this. Not at all. She not only wanted to be safe from the world but she wanted to turn the tables, entirely. The world had to pay. She wanted to burn every last inch of God's earth, look up to the sky and see how afraid he would be of her. She relished the thoughts of his despair, his pathetic attempts at appeasement from the servant turned slayer. She overthrew the Hanged Man and took her place as the leader of the Nobodies. She cares nothing for it or anything and wants to do as much damage as humanly possible to the world, reducing everything to ash and cinders, until New Canaan resembles Hell itself. The Hanged Man is out there and seeks to kill her, if these two love birds ever end up in a room together, bullets will fly. Betraying the Hanged Man and siding with her, will result in the opportunity to recruit her in his place. She is more or less the same, though the Hanged Man is the superior combatant. Several people have bounties on her, including Bob. Category:Humans Category:The Nobodies Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Faction Leaders Category:Roads Less Travelled Category:Roads Less Travelled Companions Category:Raiders Category:Slavers Category:Mercenaries Category:Christians Category:Bounties